<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cycle by BerryShiara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215259">Cycle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara'>BerryShiara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A New Dawn Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asari - Freeform, F/F, Oestrus, heat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aella experiences some negative feelings during the onset of her Heat and projects them onto the ones she loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha Traynor/Elektra/Aella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A New Dawn Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aella felt irritated that her heat had come again… always at the wrong moment. Always pushing in between her and her wives. Insidious whispers that made her lose all thought of the deep conversation between her and Samantha, and carnal pleasures filled her mind, forcing her to reject touch all together. </p><p>The sympathetic looks Elektra gave her when her Oestrus pushed in between them… Aella was disgusted, all the same tricks and temporary fixes she had used for years didn’t do a damn… and yet she kept returning to them. Elektra’s careful expression of endless patience hurt, her quiet wonderment if Aella would belie expectation rather than disappoint her once again was a knife that wounded her every cycle… a deep pain that sliced her breast open and flayed her beating heart.</p><p>After so many rejections how could she hope that this time… this time Aella would do the wise thing? Elektra should be furious with her, not kind, not compassionate.</p><p>Aella felt sickened by her desire, by the growing need to run away… to her safe place. To curl up in an old friend's arms and cry… she should be curling in El and Sam’s arms not Melora’s. She knew that… they knew that…</p><p>Aella watched heartbroken as Elektra pulled her ”to go” bag from the bedside cubby and held it in both hands, the expression of chagrin on her little wifes face anything but a smile. Aella stood poised in their inner sanctum, lips pressed together chewing on them as she tried to be brave. Tried to say she wanted to stay…</p><p>She couldn’t help but notice Samantha’s absence… would there be a day when not even Elektra could manage the fortitude it must have taken to walk her to the door and hand her off to another woman's arms in her moment of deepest need? Aella’s throat hurt, the infinite emotions trapped with in her frame building up, vieing for room in a finite space.</p><p>As she felt the need to apologize the door from the hall slammed open; scarring her. She jumped</p><p> </p><p>A breathless. “I’m here!” Samantha came rushing in her arm sliding around Elektra they exchanged a look and soft smiles before touching brows. The briefest of contact, a flutter of motion in passing and Aella longed for it to be her.</p><p>To embrace the madness, surrender her body and soul unto them, and them alone. To feed her heat on their passionate release. To plant the seed of life within her loins and carry their child to birth… to at last free herself of such madness and misery for the next two years was a sirens song that she heavily weighed.</p><p>“Come on champ.” Samantha said, her disposition nothing to the dread and self loathing that Aella felt. Breathe filled her lungs again when their hands touched hers. The doubt, and disgust washing under the warmth of their love…</p><p>At the door Bernie peeked in and the smile that she held was nothing that Aella expected. Had the world gone mad? She wondered.</p><p>“You didn’t think you were rid of us did you?” Myrine asked, her body languidly pressed against the wall. Like fluid she slipped from it’s facade and fell into position just behind Aella.</p><p>“I…” Aella said as they walked her down the hall. </p><p>The emotions that she gathered from them was not at all what she had imagined. The coiling dragon of doubt and fear all her own imagining…</p><p>“She did.” Berenike said making room for the three Charis to walk abreast.</p><p>“I…” Aella began again.</p><p>“Heat brain.” They said together.<br/>Myrine snorted, Berenike did too.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Hush.” Elektra soothed. </p><p>When they made the front door their procession paused. It was Elektra who pulled them to a stop, her hand strong in Aella’s. She turned into her and despite the worry, and the fear that she had felt, Aella was swept up into a kiss. It wasn’t fire and heat, it was soft and gentle, a warm hand at her cheek as she was guided down to the press of her diminutive wife's lips. It broke before she was kissed again, and then again… a flutter of kisses across her mouth.</p><p>Samantha slipped in against their side, and when the desperate flurry of kisses stopped, their brow’s touched. Sam’s arm slipping over Aella’s shoulders, warm fingers threading into the tendrils of her crest. Her other arm looped over Elektra’s shoulders, holding them, pressing tight against their backs.</p><p>'It's okay.' Elektra reassuring all the unspoken apologies still rattling around in Aella's head.</p><p>‘We will always wait for you.’ Sams thoughts embracing her. "Always support you, support "US"."</p><p> Aella felt humbled… overwhelmed by their actions.</p><p>“Yeah you big dummy…” This from Bernie.</p><p>Sam hadn't quite gotten the hang of speaking in private, instead voicing her thoughts out loud even as she telegraphed them in the meld.</p><p>Aella blushed but smiled at the friendly jab, not allowing herself to be baited from this singular moment; one she had longed for all day. </p><p>While she believed that what Elektra taught as a Léaina was to be absolute truth, she was of the singular mind that it would not work for them. That they could not find enough bodies to mitigate the burning fire that they stoked in her… so sure of this she was blind to see that their presence had the opposite effect. And that all she had to do was believe.</p><p>“Hurry home.” Sam’s kiss was soft, her hand slipping down Aella’s cheek.</p><p>Until then, they were left with bittersweet goodbyes… and joyous reunions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elektra has redefined the way an Asari must "suffer" through her heat. <br/>Rather than sequester them away, Elektra dispersed their heat through the group, as it were sharing the load until it was manageable by all. <br/>Aella knows it works, has seen it in action, but she struggles with it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>